A pesar de tu adiós
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Edward se ha ido, Bella, se ha recuperado de su depresión y ha cambiado, cuando Edward vuelve retoman su relación pero hay muchos problemas en el medio, su relación con los lobos, sus nuevos amigos, su nueva actitud y el rencor de dos vampiras ¿Podrán superar todos los obstáculos? EdwardxBella
1. Prólogo

A pesar de tu adiós...

**Prólogo.**

-¡La encontramos!-Bella no reconocía la voz que había hablado pero no prestó atención alguna, sintió que la alzaban del suelo pero ya nada importaba, él se había ido, la había abandonado sin importarle que su partida significaría la muerte para ella.

-¡Bella, hija!-vio el rostro de su padre más le resultó extraño, en ese momento sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente y se sumió en la inconciencia por un par de horas. Cuando volvió a despertar estaba echada sobre su cama totalmente tapada, miró alrededor despacio mientras sentía como las lágrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos.-Has despertado-miró a Charlie que la miraba totalmente preocupado, ella se acurrucó en las sábanas y empezó a sollozar, Charlie se apresuró a abrazarla doliéndole mucho verla así y sabía que la culpa era de él. Bella lloró ese día y el siguiente y el siguiente...

Pasaron alrededor de tres meses.

Charlie entró en la sala del hospital sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, hoy salía Bella del hospital después de haber estado internado un mes por no comer alimento alguno, aún estaba muy pálida pero se podía vislumbrar la firmeza en sus ojos, había decidido continuar con su vida.

-Hola, hija-dijo entrando, ella le sonrió, ya estaba vestida y parecía estarlo esperando.

-Es hora de irnos a casa, papá-él no pudo más que sonreír.

Bella iba al instituto, salía con sus amigas, con Jacob, hacía sus tareas, parecía que todo iba normal. Bella ocultaba siempre su mirada triste pues había decidio salir adelante y no dejaría que el recuerdo de él opacara sus ganas de vivir. Lo había amado demasiado pero no podía caer otra vez, tenía que pensar en las personas que la amaban de verdad y por las cuales haría todo por estar bien...

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! buenooooooooooooooooooooooooo... se me ocurrió hacer de repente esto inspirado en el libro de "Luna Nueva" ^^! me encanta estos libros aunque la peli no paga tanto xD! ^^! espero que les guste, este es solamente el prólogo ^^.

Próximo Capitulo: Lejos de Fork


	2. Lejos de Fork

Capitulo 1: Lejos de Fork

Bella sonrió cansinamente ante los constantes consejos de su padre. Jacob y ella harían un viaje hacia Los Angeles por una semana para distraerse y probar deportes en lo que Bella había mejorado mucho, terminó de hacer la mochila y bajó seguida de Charlie que aún le decía un montón de precauciones.

-Papá, no es la primera vez que salgo con Jacob de viaje-le dijo mientras se acomodaba bien la casaca.

-Si, pero la otra vez regresaste con la mano vendada porque te caíste contra una roca-Bella rió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Hare todo lo que pueda-Charlie la miró aún si creerle pero en ese instante llegó Jacob junto con Billy, se entretuvieron hablando un rato, luego ambos padres se despidieron y los chicos se subieron al carro de Jacob iniciando así su viaje.

Estuvieron hablando animadamente todo el camino, en el avión Jacob se quedó dormido, Bella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y también se durmió, al bajar fueron al hotel donde se hospedarían y decidieron salir a pasear un poco.

-¿Qué haremos primero?-preguntó Bella con entusiasmo, Jake rió bajito.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy conocemos y mañana hacemos alpinismo?-la castaña asintió con alegría, Jake volvió a reír y la abrazó suavemente, luego tomó su mano. Pasearon por un parque que tenía una fuente muy hermosa, Bella se quedó un momento admirando su belleza hasta que se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada de Jacob.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Eres hermosa, Bells-ella se sonrojó sin querer y su mirada se perdió en el agua negándose recordar.

-Gracias-contestó sonriéndole, Jake se dio cuenta que su mirada lucía triste por lo cual desvió el tema para animarla cosa que funcionó, pasearon más tiempo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Al día siguiente ambos fueron hacia las montañas para hacer alpinismo, anduvieron entre los árboles un rato hasta que encontraron la montaña que escalarían, se colocaron todo los dispositivos de seguridad y empezaron a subir, Bella era la que tenía que tener más cuidado pues podía resbalar más facilmente debido a su torpeza, incrustó el pico, anudó y se dispuso a avanzar cuando pisó mal. Gritó fuertemente mientras caía, Jacob giró y se lanzó tras ella, llegó a tomarla en brazos y con un gracil impulso cayó de pie.

-¡Bella!-exclamó mirándola, ella se puso a llorar muy a su pesar, pensó que moriría-¿estás bien?-asintió y se abrazó a él ocultando así su sollozo. Regresaron al hotel rápidamente, Bella se quedó dormida en brazos de Jacob por lo que él la dejó en su cuarto y se quedó a su lado vigilando su sueño. Al día siguiente ella ya se había repuesto y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez no hubo ni un problema y llegaron a la cima muy rápido, después de eso fueron a caminar a la playa contando chistes, de la mano, como si fueran una pareja.

La semana se les pasó muy rápido, llegaron a Fork por la mañana, Jacob y Bella fueron en el auto de él a casa de ella, estaban riendo muy a gusto cuando vieron a Charlie parado en la porche con una mirada grave.

-¿Qué sucede, papá?-preguntó ella al verlo así.

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo, Bella-la castaña miró incrédula la persona que estaba detrás de su padre y Jacob dio un paso hacia adelante tomándola suavemente de la cintura. Era él.

Buenooo..! m a salido raro xD! y corto xD pero no sabía muy bien como acomodar mis ideas, les prometo un capítulo más largo la próxima vez! adióoz!

Próximo capitulo: Palabras negadas.


	3. Palabras negadas

Capitulo 2: Palabras Negadas

**Bella's POV**

Mi corazón se desbocó al verle ahí, tan hermoso como siempre pero con la mirada llena de pesar, rabia y abandono. Me mordí el labio inferior y aparté la vista de él al sentir ese creciente deseo de abrazarlo y consolarlo.

Jacob estaba totalmente tenso a mi lado, sus manos temblaban irrefrenablemente, las tomé en un intento de que se calmara y lo logré, el suspiró y me apretó más fuerte a su lado, yo inspiré hondamente y me giré a mirar a Edward con frialdad y desprecio.

-¿Qué haces acá?-le pregunté gelidamente, él me miró sorprendido luego su semblante cambió a uno de tristeza y desesperación.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo.

-No-le corté-tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar ¡¿Qué no me has dañado lo suficiente ya?!-le grité y entré corriendo a la casa ignorando los llamados de los tres hombres, subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto. Sentí que las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos pero no lo permití, me prometí a mi misma no dejarme engañar por Edward otra vez.

_-¿Estará en casa?-me pregunté, entré sigilosamente en su cuarto pero no había nadie ¿Dónde podía estar? Caminé por el pasillo buscándolo, de repente escuché un ruido muy cerca mio, provenía del cuarto de Rosalie. Me acerqué despacio y me asomé con cuidado pero la imagen que ví me dejó paralizada. Edward estaba ahí, encima de Rosalie y la besaba, ella estaba arqueada hacia él y lo sujetaba del cuello con fuerza como si no quisiera que se fuera. _

_Mi mente se quedó paralizada unos segundos luego salí corriendo de ahí como nunca antes, entré en el garaje sin pensar, tomé el primero auto que encontré (el Porshé de Alice), este tenía las llaves puestas así que no perdí tiempo y lo conduje con prisa._

_-¡Bella!-escuché gritar a Edward cuando pasaba a toda velocidad por su lado pero no volteé la mirada, las lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas pero no les hice caso, esta sería la última vez que lloraba por Edward Cullen._

Me desperté en medio de un calor abrasador, Jacob me tenía abrazada a él y su calor estaba cocinándome. Supuse que se había quedado dormido cuidando que Edward no se atreva a aparecer sin mi permiso en mi cuarto. Me levanté despacio para no despertarlo pero fue inútil, apenas me moví el abrió los ojos alarmadamente.

-¡Bella! ¿Eres tú?-preguntó.

-¿Quién más va a ser?-le contesté riendo, el sonrió resplandecientemente pero luego su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Cómo estás?-supe a que se refería, me encongí de hombros sin responderle, tomé mis cosas y me fui al baño.

Me dí una ducha relajante, luego me cepillé los dientes, el cabello y bajé a desayunar. Jacob y Charlie ya estaban sentados en la mesa, me senté con ellos y empezamos a desayunar conversando de varias cosas, noté que Charlie estaba tenso al principio pero después de verme reír y conversar como si nada se relajó.

Jacob me llevó al instituto y dijo que me recogería, yo sé que lo hace por mera precaución hacia Edward pero yo estaba decidida, Edward no me dañaría nunca más.

**Jacob's POV**

Las manos me temblaron al verlo parado ahí mirandola como si volviera a ver a algo que perdió y hoy volvía a tener. Bella me tomó de las manos intentando que me calme, yo las miré, solté un suspiro y me relajé apretándola más a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces acá?-le preguntó ella fríamente.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-respondió el maldito chupasangre ese, ella en vez de decirlo "si, claro, hablemos" como pensé que haría se puso totalmente furiosa, le gritó varias cosas y se metió en su casa. Yo no la seguí porque sabía que quería estar sola, Edward bajó la mirada atormentadamente, parecía un hombre consumido por la pena más grande pero no me dejé engañar.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella-le siseé, él no me miró ni hizo gesto alguno.

-Vale, Edward, será mejor que te marches-dijo Charlie dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, yo miré a el hombre acusadoramente.

-Nos vemos, Charlie-el chupasangre se dirigió hacia su auto y se fue velozmente.

-¿Te has aliado con ese?-le espeté, Charlie no me miró.

-Hablemos adentro, ¿si?-yo lo seguí hacia el interior de la casa, nos sentamos en el mueble y esperé a que él empezara a hablar-Edward vino temprano a hablar conmigo, lo vi totalmente triste y deshecho, dijo que no había sido su decisión separarse de Bella, él no lo había querido, que ella había maliterpretado todo y que no soportó verla mirarlo con odio por lo que se fue pero ha regresado totalmente dispuesto a recuperarla-mi cuerpo se tensó y mis manos volvieron a temblar pero me controlé-no sé que es lo que sucedió pero lo vi realmente arrepentido-yo solté un bufido.

-Mientras yo esté él no se acercará-le espeté-iré a ver a Bella-él asintió y yo subí al cuarto de Bella, abrí la puerta suavemente y la encontré dormida, me senté cuidadosamente y la abracé.

Al día siguiente se comportó con naturalidad, mejor de lo que hubiera esperado aunque siguió evitando el tema, la llevé al instituto conversando de cosas insustanciales y le aseguré que iría por ella, no dejaría que ese chupasangre se le acercará, sobre mi cadaver.

**Edward's POV**

No pude quitar los ojos de encima, estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, mi cuerpo se tensó al darme cuenta que ese lobo apestoso la tenía firmemente apretada a su lado. Mi mirada se volvió totalmente triste, ¿acaso ella y él estaban...?

-¿Qué haces acá?-me preguntó con frialdad, me sorprendió su tono pero luego lo comprendí y mi mirada volvió a su tristeza.

-Necesito hablar contigo-su mirada se entrecerró por la rabia.

-No, no tenemos nada de que hablar ¡¿Qué no me has dañado lo suficiente ya?!-salió corriendo hacia su casa, abría sido tan fácil alcanzarla pero me dí cuenta que necesitaba estar sola, ella aún estaba dolida pero tenía que comprender que lo que pasó con Rosalie no fue mi culpa.

_-¿Me llamabas, Rosalie?-pregunté entrando al cuarto de ella._

_-Si, Edward quería darte algo-la miré con curiosidad intentando ver sus pensamientos pero ella los bloqueaba._

_-¿Qué es?-le pregunté._

_-Esto-me jaló del cuello contra su cuerpo y ambos caímos en su cama, yo aplastándola a ella, empezó a besarme pero yo no respondía, estaba totalmente sorprendido luego me soltó y rió levemente-me parece que tu humana nos vio...-en ese momento sentí su olor ¿Cómo me había pasado desapercibido?_

_-¿Por qué, Rosalie?-le pregunté en apenas un susurro._

_-Ella no es para ti-la fulminé con la mirada, corrí hacia la puerta justo para ver a Bella huyendo el Porshé de Alice._

_-¡Bella!-grité pero ella no volteó la mirada. Me quedé inmóvil en mi sitio, no podía creerlo. La había perdido._

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella-siseó el perro, yo lo ignoré.

-Vale, Edward, será mejor que te marches-dijo Charlie dándome unas palmaditas en los hombros.

-Nos vemos, Charlie-murmuré quedamente, subí a mi coche y manejé velozmente pensando en estrellarme en algún lado o tirarme por un acantilado pero no lo haría, no había regresado por las puras, yo vine por lo que es mío y se me arrebató injustamente, no dejaré que Bella se me vuelva a ir.

Bueno... ^^ que tal está? xD! espero que les haya gustado.. me pareció bien poner como lo habían tomado cada uno de los personajes principales, Charlie noo xD! bueno actualizaré pronto, espero que les haya gustado.

Próximo capítulo: En el prado donde te besé...


	4. En el prado donde te besé

Capitulo 3: En el prado donde te besé...

Bella caminó por el instituto sin prestarle atención a nada, tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre un libro el cual leía absortamente, salió al patio sin darse cuenta entonces resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer sino fuera por unas manos fuertes que la sujetaron de la cintura y evitaron su caída.

-¡Edward!-exclamó al ver sus ojos ambarinos.

-¿Nunca ves por dónde vas?-estuvo a punto de reír cuando recordó todo con un latigazo de dolor.

-Alejate de mi-replicó con frialdad, se safó de sus manos con violencia y caminó rápidamente.

-¡Espera!-gritó él adecuándose a su paso rápidamente-Dame una oportunidad, Bella, dejame decirte lo que de verdad pasó.

-Yo ya no te creo-le espetó parándose delante de él-solo son mentiras, asquerosas mentiras tan repugnantes como tu-le dijo con odio, se dio la vuelta para seguir avanzando pero Edward la alzó en el aire y salió corriendo con ella en brazos-¡Bájame!-gritó ella. Edward siguió andando sin prestar atención alguna hasta que llegaron a un enorme claro muy hermoso. Bella lo reconoció al instante. Era aquel prado.

-Me escucharás quieras o no-espetó él, ella lo miró desafiante.

******

Rosalie pateó el árbol y este sucumbió cayendo de lado, estaba totalmente furiosa, Edward había regresado por esa una vez más. Caminó totalmente furiosa de un lado a otro con rapidez inhumana, esto no se iba a quedar así. Carlisle lo había detenido a Edward cuando este estuvo a punto de matarla pero sigue viva y no lo dejará ir, nadie sabe el verdadero motivo por el que ella hace esto pero nunca lo sabrán, nadie puede saber su secreto mejor guardado ni Edward.

******

Bella miraba a Edward con total rabia, él la miraba con tranquilidad, sabía que no podría irse sin perderse así que tendría que escucharlo. Bella se sentó suspirando con frustración.

-¿Vas a hablar o te convertiras en mármol?-el rió levemente.

-Las cosas no son como tu creíste que eran, Bella-comenzó él poniéndose serio-Entre Rosalie y yo no hay nada-soltó un bufido y se levantó.

-¿Me has tomado por estúpida o qué?-dijo con evidente dolor-Yo los ví, Edward y eso basta.

-¡Es que no es así!-replicó él-¡Viste todo mal!-ella soltó una risotada amarga.

-Puedes engañar a cualquiera con tu cara de ángel pero a mi ya no- le dijo tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia el bosque pero Edward le cerró el paso acorralándola contra un árbol, sus dos manos estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella que se quedó petrificada por la cercanía.

-Nunca te mentí, Isabella Swan-dijo con furia contenida-¡Nunca te engañé y lo sabes!-le gritó alejándose de ella-¡Yo nunca he tenido nada con Rosalie, fue ella la que me puso esa trampa, sabía que tu estabas en la casa y no me lo dijo!¡Lo hizo para separarnos!-Bella no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, sentía que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero las retuvo como pudo y lo encaró.

-¿Y dime por que lo haría?-le preguntó fríamente.

-¡No lo sé!-respondió él-¡No la he vuelto a ver desde nuestra discusión!

-¿Discusión?-se olvidó de su tono frío, a pesar de su enojo el rostro de Edward se volvió triste.

-Nunca habíamos discutido así, Carlisle y Emmett tuvieron que ponerse de por medio para que no me fuera contra ella, es mi hermana a pesar de todo-dijo en voz baja y afligida-no entendía porque quería verme sufrir... Sabía que si te perdía yo sentiría morir y en algun momento pensé en dejar que los Vulturis me maten-Bella puso cara de pánico-pero Carlisle habló conmigo y me hizo entender que no todo estaba perdido, que luchara, que volviera... por ti-dijo acariciando levemente la mejilla de Bella con su gélida mano, ella se estremeció y apartó su rostro con un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-preguntó en apenas un susurro.

-Porque me amas-respondió-me amas tanto como yo a ti y en el amor se confía como yo confío en ti-ella bajó la vista.

-Debí de haberte escuchado-susurró con pena.

-Eres humana-respondió él con una leve sonrisa-tu razón fue muy lógica.

-Pero...-él la calló poniéndo un dedo en su boca suavemente.

-Ya nada importa, Bella, lo único que importa que estaremos juntos de nuevo-ella sonrió, él a abrazó pero su sonrisa desapareció mientras él no podía verla.

-Jacob...-pensó

*****

Olaaaaaaaaaaaa =) Bueno Bellita lindaa ia lo perdonó pero las cosas se complicaran gracias a Jake y a Rose muajaja xD ^^

Próximo capitulo: Licántropo celoso, Vampiro posesivo y Humana enamorada de dos.


	5. Licántropo, Vampiro y Humana Parte I

**Bueno, mi inspiración no ha sido de la mejor en este último mes y me disculpo muchísimo, estoy intentado retomar otra vez mis historias y espero que me disculpen.**

**La canción de hoy es: Dos hombres un destino de David Bisbal y David Bustamante.**

**Disclaimer: Las mismas chorradas de siempre, todo de la Sra. Meyer ^^ la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Licántropo celoso, Vampiro posesivo y Humana enamorada de dos Parte I**

**(Bella)**

-¿Me acompañarías a la fiesta de hoy?-le pregunté a Edward mientras bajábamos del prado de la mano, habíamos estado conversando por horas, ya casi era la hora del crepúsculo y mi padre llegaría pronto.

-¿Fiesta?-se extrañó-¿Ahora vas a fiestas?

-Iremos a un Karaoke por cumpleaños de Angela, le prometí ir-contesté sintiéndo como me sonrojaba, él sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Claro pero...-frunció el ceño-¿No molestaré a los demás? Como por ejemplo... al chucho ese.

-Jacob, Edward, Jacob-le regañé yo-él no irá porque no se lleva con mis amigos-contesté encongiéndome de hombros, aún recordaba vivídamente la pelea que tuvo con Mike cuando este intentó forzarme a besarlo, si no fuera por Quil y Embry se habría convertido en lobo hay mismo. Toda la tarde había evitado contarle a Edward sobre los lobos, él sabe que Jake lo es pero no sabe que practicamente yo siempre estoy con ellos.

-¿Qué piensas?-sonreí al instante, había escuchado muchas veces la misma pregunta, aún no podía creer que él estuviera a mi lado, después de todo lo que había sucedido, aquel malentendido, estabamos juntos otra vez.

-¿Hoy te quedarás conmigo?-le pregunté con más nerviosismo del que quería demostrar.

-Sólo si tu quieres, Bella-me respondió acariciándome la mejilla.

-Siempre-contesté en un susurro-te quiero para siempre-él sonrió torcidamente y presionó sus labios sobre los míos, yo suspiré en sus labios y enredé suavemente mis manos en su cabello.

-¡Bella!-escuché un grito, Edward y yo volteamos al instante y vimos Jake mirándolo a Edward totalmente furioso-¿Qué le hiciste, maldito chupasangre, la volviste a someter a tu encanto?

-Basta, Jake-dije yo poniéndome delante de Edward-todo fue un malentendido.

-¡Un malentendido!-gritó, noté como los brazos le temblaban-¡Te engañó con la otra chupasangre!

-No fue así, lo que pasó fue...-pero Jake había empezado a temblar más.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a creerle!-me gritó-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?!

-Me harté-dije-¡Lobos,aquí y ahora!-grité, al instante se escucharon varios aullidos, Sam apareció en su forma lobuna y Quil y Embry en forma humana, Paul y Jared acompañaban a Emily-Háganme un favor y llévenselo, está punto de perder el control-Sam lo empujó por el hombro, Quil y Embry lo agarraron para que no se vaya contra Edward, Emily me miró con preocupación al igual que Sam-Tranquilos, iré en un rato ¿si?-ellos asintieron y en una brisa desaparecieron. Me giré y vi a Edward con una expresión inescrutable.

-¿Puedes explicarmelo?-me preguntó con voz neutra pero me di cuenta de que estaba enojado-Hasta lo que yo sabía tu mejor amigo era un hombre lobo pero no sabía que te relacionabas con toda la manada.

-Me convertí en una chica lobo, Edward-le contesté desviando mi mirada-Casi siempre estoy con ellos, al igual que Emily ambas podemos comunicarnos con ellos simplemente pidiéndolo, al aceptar ser chicas lobos tenemos un vínculo muy particular al igual que especial y también tenemos ciertos privilegios y ahora debo hablar con los demás para que sepan que los Cullen están aquí y el tratado se ha puesto otra vez.

-¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas?-preguntó.

-He pasado tiempo con ellos-repetí-Los lobos son mi segunda familia, Charlie y Renné están bastante contentos y los fin de semana Charlie y yo pasamos el día en la Push-vi su rostro de preocupación-Los lobos son buenos, por ejemplo, cualquiera que supiera lo que los Cullen son pensarían que no son buenos pero yo sé lo que son y sé que son buenos. Los lobos también lo son y los quiero...-me interrumpí, Edward y yo nos quedamos quietos a la vez. Edward se puso delante mío mientras yo giraba y miraba por la espalda. Tomé mi pulsera en la que estaba la forma de un lobo de madera que me regaló Sam al aceptar el vínculo, la tomé en mis manos y susurré-Los necesito-al instante se volvieron a oír aullidos a mi alrededor, Edward giró sobre sí mismo y me tomó en brazos.

-Es Lauren-susurró, justo en ese momento el vampiro salió entre los árboles, parecía haber corrido mucho. Nos quedamos viéndonos hasta que aparecieron los lobos rodeándolo, vi en Lauren una expresión de pánico-No querrás verlo-me susurró Edward y me sacó del lugar. Yo cerré fuertemente los ojos mientras nos alejabamos pero sentí una prescencia detrás de nosotros, alguien conocido para nosotros. Un gruñido salió de mi pecho y salté de los brazos de Edward para hacerle frente a Jacob. Por mi vista periférica vi la cara estupefacta de Edward.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Jake?-le pregunté.

_-¿Qué crees?-_me preguntó él sarcásticamente por la mente.

_-Largo, Jake, no tienes vela en este entierro_-le contesté.

-_¡Rayos, Bella!¡No le vuelvas a creer!_-me gritó, su enojo me estaba creando jaqueca.

_-¡Basta!¿Me oyes?¡Basta!-_le grité_-Métete en tus asuntos_-le avisé-Edward, vamos-él volvió a tomarme en brazos-_y no me sigas, Jacob, hablaremos en la reunión de hoy_-Edward me sacó velozmente del lugar.

-Tienes mucho que explicar-me dijo, yo suspiré, él tenía razón.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno el capítulo está pequeño porque sólo es la primera parte, en la segunda veremos la fiesta de Angela y una canción de la creación de Bella (Se suponee) Bueno, aclarando dudas.**

***Bella acepta ser una chica lobo, se supone que eso crea un vínculo especial entre ella y los lobos aunque es más fuerte con Jake.**

***Gracias a eso ella tiene ciertas habilidades ahora: Agilidad, Destreza, oídos desarrollados,etc.**

***También adquiere ciertas habilidades de los lobos como gruñir, la velocidad, la capacidad de hablar por el pensamiento, etc.**

***Si ella decide dejar de ser una chica lobo el vínculo se rompe y el lobo de su pulsera se raja para saber que el vínculo se terminó.**

**Bueno, si tienen más preguntas me las dicen ^^! Nos leemos luego.**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


	6. Licántropo, Vampiro y Humana Parte II

**Disclaimer: Las mismas chorradas de siempre, todo de la Sra. Meyer ^^ la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 5: Licántropo celoso, Vampiro posesivo y Humana enamorada de dos Parte II

* * *

**(Bella)**

_-Tienes mucho que explicar-yo suspiré, sabía que tenía razón._

-Lo sé-le contesté-pero no ahora, Edward, no es un buen momento.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó con voz contenida.

-Porque tengo que ir a la reunión en este mismo momento-respondí dando un suspiro.

-Te esperaré en casa-dijo y yo sabía que se refería a la Mansión Cullen, yo asentí y me abracé más a él disfrutando de ese momento, él también me apretó hacia él y besó mi frente. Llegamos a mi casa, yo me bajé de sus brazos y lo abracé-Te acompaño hasta los límites.

-No, Edward-negué-Jake está hecho una furia y no es bueno que te acerques-él apretó la mandíbula, yo acaricié su rostro y presioné mis labios contra los suyos-te amo, Edward, más de lo que puedes imaginar-él no me respondió y volvió a besarme con intensidad, pegándose a mi, apresándome por la cintura como no queriendo dejarme ir pero yo tampoco quería irme, quería quedarme así para siempre. Luego, al final, se separó de mí dando un suspiro.

-Te extrañaré-murmuró.

-Lo sé-se escuchó un aullido y mi lobo en la pulsera brilló-En seguida voy, Sam-le dije a la pulsera, se escuchó otro aullido y luego dejó de brillar, yo suspiré pesadamente-debo irme.

-Te amo, mi Bella-dijo él abrazándome, apretó sus labios en los míos y le sonreí.

-Nos veremos luego-me di la vuelta y saqué de un lado de mi camioneta mi moto. Era una reluciente moto roja que yo amaba, Jake me la había arreglado para mi y la había hecho muy veloz; me puse mi casco y me giré hacia Edward que tenía una expresión mortificada-No te preocupes-le dije sonriéndole-la sé manejar muy bien-él no lució muy convencido, se acercó a mi y me besó brevemente-Te veré luego-prendí mi moto de una patada y salí disparada hacia la Push.

Llegué en 15 minutos, los chicos me esperaban en la puerta de la casa de Emily, ella estaba parada a lado de Sam y a lado de Sam estaba Jacob sujetado por Quil y Embry, su cuerpo vibraba mucho.

-Ya has terminado de besuquearte con ese-me gritó, yo le gruñí.

-Basta, Jacob-dijo Sam-dinos, Bella, ¿Cómo son las cosas con los Cullen?

-El tratado se renueva, hay dos vampiras buscando mi cuello: Victoria y Rosalie-Jake detuvo su movimiento y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Dos?-susurró Paul.

-Sí-contesté-Victoria quiere vengar a su pareja James que trató de asesinarme pero Edward lo cogió antes y Rosalie quiere a Edward-los chicos lucían muy preocupados.

-Esto es muy peligroso, Bella-dijo Sam-necesitas toda la protección que puedas tener.

-La familia Cullen pronto estará aquí-dije-ellos me protegerán todo lo que puedan.

-Nosotros también lo haremos, Bella-dijo Jared-son dos las que van tras de ti y mientras más personas hayan para protegerte, mejor.

-Gracias-sonreí-gracias a todos-ellos también me sonrieron, excepto Jake que miraba sus manos sin decir nada- Ahora tengo que irme, más tarde es la reunión de Ángela y Edward me espera.

-¿Irás sola hasta tu casa?-preguntó Jacob con dejo preocupado, yo asentí-Vamos, mejor te acompaño.

-Sin problemas, Jacob-dijo Sam con voz autoritaria, él asintió; nos despedimos de todos, cogimos las motos y nos fuimos. El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, fuimos más lento de lo que usualmente vamos pero disfrutando igual del viento recorriendo nuestros cuerpos.

-Espero que hagas lo correcto, Bella-dijo Jake cuando ya llegábamos-eres mi mejor amiga-yo le sonreí.

-Es lo que quiero hacer, Jacob-él me respondió la sonrisa.

Edward estaba en la puerta de mi casa y lado de él estaba Alice, yo les sonreí mientras me acercaba, Jake me hizo una mueca de despedida y se fue. Yo me acerqué hacia ellos y Edward me dio el encuentro, me abrazó y me dio un beso en los labios. Alice se me tiró encima prácticamente.

-Me alegra mucho verte, Bella, mira que guapa te has vuelto-yo me sonrojé y volví a abrazarla.

-Me hiciste mucha falta, Alice-Edward nos sonreía.

-Pero ya estoy aquí-sonrió ella- y oí que tienes una fiesta, así que... ¿Qué te pondrás?

-Ya lo tengo elegido, Alice-le contesté sacándole la lengua, ella se quedó un momento en trance y luego me miró sorprendida.

-Veo que has renovado tu armario-dijo casi en shock-¿Qué te sucedió en nombre de Dios?

-Solo tengo más amigos, Alice-sonreí mientras entraba en mi casa.

* * *

-¿Seguro que no te sientes incómoda?-volvió a preguntarme Edward cuando llegamos al club donde se iba a celebrar el cumpleaños de Ángela.

-Eso tendré que preguntártelo yo después que entremos-murmuré mientras abría la puerta del club.

-¡Bella!-Lauren se lanzó a abrazarme apenas entré-¡Te has tardado!

-Lo siento, Lau, tuve algunos contratiempos con Jake en la tarde-ella rodó los ojos luego los entrecerró mirando detrás de mí, yo tragué saliva.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-susurró con los dientes apretados mientras me jalaba hacia un lado.

-Pues…-me sonrojé-hemos vuelto-ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos-luego te explico todo, no me lo pongas difícil ¿sí?-ella me estudió con la mirada un momento luego asintió. Tomé a Edward de la mano y seguimos a Lauren hacia donde estaban todos mis amigos.

-¿Ahora eres amiga de Lauren?-cuchicheó Edward, yo asentí.

-Es una historia muy divertida pero te la contaré después-le susurré luego me puse a saludar a todos, la verdad era que mi grupo de amigos había crecido enormemente desde que separé de Edward, era amiga de casi todo el instituto prácticamente.

-Bella ¿Por qué no nos cantas la canción que escribiste?-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa angelical, yo la miré mal pero los demás la apoyaron y yo suspiré, me giré hacia Edward y le di una sonrisa incómoda.

-No te lo tomes personal-le susurré y lo besé. Llamé a Alex con la cabeza; Alex era un chico guapo de cabello negro con los ojos de un azul impactante, llegó de intercambio hace un mes y nos habíamos vuelto muy amigos puesto que a ambos nos gustaba la música. Ambos cogimos nuestras guitarras y empezamos a tocar una suave melodía.

_Me miras diferente_

_Me abrazas y no siento tu calor_

_Te digo lo que siento_

_Me interrumpes y terminas la oración_

_Siempre tienes la razón__._

_Tu… libreto de siempre tan predecible_

_Ya__…__ ya me lo sé__._

Edward me miraba fijamente y varias emociones corrían por su rostro, yo desvié mi mirada. Esta canción la había escrito en mi momento post depresión, había querido desahogar de una manera sana lo que sentía dentro así que con Alex aprendí a tocar la guitarra y luego fue cosa de mi inspiración ir componiendo esta canción.

_Así que corre, corre, corre, corazón_

_De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás_

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

Miré el rostro satisfecho de Lauren, la verdad era que se había vuelto una amiga mía luego de que le confirmara que a mi no me gustaba para nada Tyler, éramos muy unidas ahora junto con Jessica y Ángela, eran buenas amigas y me apoyaron mucho con mi ruptura, yo les conté lo que había pasado omitiendo lo de los vampiros claro.

_Ya viví esta escena_

_Y con mucha pena te digo no_

_Conmigo no._

_Di lo que podía_

_Pero a media puerta se quedó _

_Mi corazón__._

_Tu__…__ libreto de siempre tan repetido_

_Ya no… no te queda bien_

Me aventuré a mirar el rostro de Edward y lo vi con el rostro calmado pero sus ojos mostraban agonía, estaba casi segura que estaba revisando todos los recuerdos de mis amigos pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Realmente había sufrido mucho pensando que me había engañado y lo había odiado a más no poder pero a la vez lo había amado en silencio.

_Así que corre, corre, corre, corazón_

_De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás_

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

_Tú__,__ el perro de siempre_

_Los mismos trucos_

_Ya me lo se_

Bien. Tal vez no debí de haber sido así de ofensiva cuando escribí la canción ¡Pero en mi defensa yo estaba molesta! Aparte la inspiración no se puede medir, la canción quedaba bonita con esa parte. Vi a Alice aparecer a lado de Edward y ponerle una mano en el hombro luego me lanzó una mirada llena de reproche, yo le alcé una ceja desafiante y ambos se sorprendieron de mi gesto.

_Así que corre__,__ corre__,__ corre corazón_

_De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_Han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad_

_Dedicarte un verso más esta de más_

_Así que corre como siempre que no iré detrás_

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

_Lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual._

Ninguno de ellos tenía por que molestarse conmigo por nada, yo no les debía nada de nada, no podían reprocharme nada porque además en vez de quedarse y luchar por mi decidió irse como un cobarde, fue exactamente por eso que escribí esa canción. La furia y el resentimiento me golpearon mientras terminaba de cantar la última parte, mis amigos me aplaudieron e instantáneamente estuve rodeado de mi grupo de amigos felicitándome. Yo les sonreí y conversé con todos mientras iba abriéndome paso para llegar donde los hermanos estaban.

-Linda canción-mencionó Alice sin poder contenerse, Edward le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, yo me crucé de brazos y volví a enarcar una ceja.

-Lo sé, yo la escribí-le respondí con altivez y ambos volvieron a lucir sorprendidos.

-Estás… diferente-comentó Edward indeciso, la llamarada de resentimiento que sentía no me permitía comportarme normal y estaba sacando actitudes aprendidas de mis nuevas amigas. Me encogí de hombros con elegancia y sacudí mi cabello hacia atrás.

-La gente cambia-contesté con una sonrisa ladeada, Alice y Edward compartieron una mirada dudosa y yo no le di importancia, una cosa es que yo siga enamorada de Edward y que haya accedido a volver con él y otra muy diferente es que les deje opinar sobre mi vida, por más honorable que sea la excusa que tuvo para irse él se fue así que perdió ese derecho de decirme algo. Me dediqué a disfrutar la fiesta, estuve bailando un rato con Edward y a ratos con mis amigos que se veían reacios a _absolver a Edward de todos sus pecados _como había dicho Lauren pero lo intentarían por mí.

-Hey, Izzie-me llamó Alex, él era el único que me llamaba así y no me molestaba en verdad-¿vendrás mañana?

-¿Mañana?-repitió Alice y yo la miré-había planeado una tarde en casa para que nos cuentes todas tus novedades-me susurró, yo me lo pensé.

-Si iré, Alexei-le había puesto este apoyo desde que leí _El ocho_, él sonrió y se fue-iré a su casa en la noche, tal vez pueda convencer a Charlie de quedarme ahí-la enana sonrió, yo miré a Edward que tenía los ojos medios entrecerrados, seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi que miraba a Alex, él se dio cuenta de su mirada y se revolvía incómodo-Edward, basta-le dije con tono autoritario, él siguió mirándola-¡He dicho basta!-le gruñí y él me miró a regañadientes-no te atrevas a volver a mirar a Alexei de esa manera, es mi amigo.

-Siente algo por ti-yo no me sorprendí para nada, era algo que ya sabía y si era sincera conmigo misma, él no me era _tan _indiferente como aparentaba.

-Lo sé-le contesté con calma-eso no significa que puedas mirar en sus pensamientos como se plazca así que deja de asustarlo-Edward asintió como niño regañado y yo le sonreí-te quiero-él me sonrió, me acarició la mejilla y me dio un casto beso.

* * *

-Bien, no es exactamente lo que esperaba cuando lo comencé pero al menos estoy intentando seguirlo, saludos.

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
